Sentinel XS
The Sentinel XS is the tuned version of the regular Sentinel sports compact, featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Ubermacht in the HD Universe. The car is related to the Mafia/Leone Sentinel, gang car of the Leone Family in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' and Vice City Stories Ever since the Sentinel's introduction in Grand Theft Auto III, a high-performance variant has been present in every GTA game, excluding Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, where the Sultan takes over the role. In GTA Vice City Stories, the Sentinel XS is the preferred gang car of the Mendez Cartel. The Sentinel XS's main visual distinction from the regular Sentinel is its spoiler and window louvers; performance-wise, the car is faster than the regular Sentinel. The Sentinel XS in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories are suggestively based on the 1984-1986 BMW M5, the high-performance version of the BMW E28 5-series (which the regular Sentinel is based on). In GTA Vice City Stories, the Sentinel XS is not given the same aesthetic modification as the game's Sentinel, resulting in the car appearing more distinctive in the game. The Sentinel XS has a different engine sound than the regular Sentinel. It is possible that the Sentinel XS has a supercharged engine, due to the fact that other supercharged cars in the GTA series have the same engine noise, like the Windsor and Phoenix in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Leone Sentinel and beta Cartel Cruiser in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, and the Washington in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Sentinel XS in GTA IV is based on the 2002-2004 BMW M3 CSL and is manufactured by Übermacht. It is not considered a distinct vehicle, as the game refers to the car simply as Sentinel when entered. It has no different car model or handling lines, and is technically just a version of the standard Sentinel that uses different car components, just like the Futo GT. The visual differences include a component with louvers and a bigger exhaust, a component with a spoiler and additional XS badging and a component with hood scoops. It's always painted black with a green pearlescent color and comes with black painted rims. The spoiler shows 2 STD logos on the sides, witch stands for "Sentinel Tuning Division", a play on Subaru's STi marque (odd because this vehicle does not at all resemble a Subaru) and BMW's in-house tuning division, BMW M, but is also a reference to the acronym for "sexually transmitted disease". In a nod to the Mafia Sentinel of GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories it serves as one of two cars (the other being the PMP 600) that are usually driven by the Mafia. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' GTA V features a redesigned Sentinel XS from the GTA IV version. It is now based on the GTA V Sentinel but features a carbon fiber fixed roof in place of the folding hard top and has different wheels. This Sentinel XS is most likely based on the E92 M3 due to the carbon fibre roof and not having a fixed wing like the E92 M3 GTS. The Sentinel XS does have impressively faster acceleration than its normal counterpart with a higher top speed as well. Being a street racer style car, it is often seen speeding around the streets of Los Santos. Due to this, it is often hard to obtain unless you have a car that is good enough to catch it. The Sentinel XS mainly comes in 2 colors: Silver/Gray or Black. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' and Vice City Stories The Sentinel XS in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City possesses superior acceleration, braking, and handling abilities compared with the normal Sentinel. Like the normal Sentinel, It has rear wheel drive. But it is also far more stable in turns than the normal Sentinel and other RWD cars, and is far less prone to oversteer (though oversteer will still occur if the Sentinel XS is drifted too heavily via handbrake). This stability may be attributed to the spoiler-induced downforce that keeps its rear wheels from losing traction, which in turn may be the reason behind the slight-to-moderate understeer experienced in the Sentinel XS at corners. This understeer can be corrected by tapping the brakes to induce the front end to rotate better. The car's powerful engine is coupled up to a 5-speed gearbox, evidently by the gear-changes identified by sound. Overall, its combination of speed and good stability make the Sentinel XS a fine vehicle to go racing with. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Since both the Sentinel and the Sentinel XS are considered the same vehicle, it seems to have no difference at all, unlike in other games. The Sentinel XS reaches a superb top speed, has above-average acceleration and reaches its top speed fairly quickly as well. The vehicle's suspension is rather soft, and it tends to roll when going around tight bends at high speed; the rear of the car also tends to bounce about when traveling on uneven roads. Its handling is above average, but at high speeds it loses a lot of grip and easily spins out of control due to the lack of weight in the rear. But if controlled right, its speed and grip can be combined to produce almost-professional like drifts that can be used to slide into sharp turns and back alleyways to evade the police without difficulty. GTA IV Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain Files= |Drivetrain Tested= RWD |Gears Files= |Gears Tested= 5 |Mass (Files only)= 1600 }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Sentinel XS features average acceleration and top speed although revving the engine and releasing the handbrake results in high amounts of wheelspin. Steering is sharp but feels artificial at times. Crash deformation is average as a moderate speed crash will cause the bumper to dangle and hood to come off. The Sentinel XS is more back heavy than the Sentinel, so it is considerably good at drifting. Despite the car's impressive acceleration (compared to other similar cars, and its stock counterpart), the acceleration time seen on the first-person speedometers is a rather large 13.7 seconds. The car sports a twin-cam inline-4 engine model along with a stock turbocharger, laid longitudinally in a front engine, rear wheel drive configuration. GTA V Overview |Drivetrain defined = RWD |Gears defined = 6 |Mass defined = 1400 / 3086 |0-62mph/ 0-100km/h time observed = 13.7 Seconds |Top speed observed = 85 / 136 |Engine observed = Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 6 }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery SentinelXS-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Sentinel XS on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Kifflom sential(front).jpg|An Epsilon Program variant of the Sentinel XS (Rear quarter view). SentinelXSCustomized-GTAVPC-Front.png|An NPC-modified Sentinel XS in enhanced edition of GTA V. (rear quarter view) SentinelXSCustomized2-GTAVPC-Front.png|Another NPC-modified Sentinel XS in enhanced edition of GTA V. (rear quarter view) Notable Owners *The Mendez Brothers in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *Amanda De Santa was supposed to own a Sentinel XS instead of her regular Sentinel as seen in the Game Informer December Article. *The Commission *Epsilon Program Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Spawns in a parking lot near the Escobar International Airport terminal building. *Spawns frequently around Escobar International and in front of Sunshine Autos. *Spawns frequently along the Bayshore Avenue. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Two Sentinel XSs appear outside the Mendez Mansion in Prawn Island. *Spawns behind one of the northern most hotels at Ocean Drive in the long alleyway. *Spawns at a building very near to the empire site at the west of Vice Point Mall. In the front of it there is an entry to the Vice Point Mall. *Occassionally found in Viceport. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The Sentinel XS will appear in all the places where the standard Sentinel does, but is significantly rarer. *Appears more commonly if the player is driving a Sultan RS. *As it serves as a gang car for the Mafia, the Sentinel XS will often appear in Little Italy, Chinatown, and Westdyke (helps if in Sultan RS). *Seen driven by Ancelotti Members in She's a Keeper; however, you must stay in your car to avoid mission failure. *During Out of Commission, the final mission in the revenge story arc, the Sentinel XS is used as roadblocks during the casino shootout. This Sentinel XS is special, having a unique yellow luster effect. *Sometimes spawns on the stretch of road outside the safe house in Party Mode. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Commonly spawns in Rockford Hills and sometimes parked in driveways in Vinewood Hills. *Spawns when during Unknowing the Truth in the convoy. Also possible to obtain by shooting the two drivers, and drive away till it says mission failed. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Spawns commonly around Rockford Hills and Vinewood Hills. *It can also be found after the player has completed a job, but much like the Tailgater, the Driver drives recklessly. *Spawns around Del Perro Pier. *Can be bought from Southern San Andreas Super Autos as of patch 1.13. * A tuned version can sometimes be found driving around West Vinewood. Yellow variant can be sold for $14,970, the blue variant for $17,420. (Confirmed on PS4/XB1). As of patch 1.29, the yellow variant can also be found spawning at night around the gas station near Little Seoul. (Confirmed on PC). As of patch 1.32, the blue variant can rarely be found at the Los Santos Customs in Burton and the yellow variant in La Mesa. These variants have Matte resprays and usually have custom bumpers and spoilers. Trivia General *The Sentinel XS plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA IV: Liberty City Hardcore or Liberty Rock Radio. **GTA V: WorldWide FM. * The names of the three Ubermacht vehicles are references to the movie "The Matrix". The Oracle is a reference to the computer program that helps humans fight the machines, the Zion is a reference to the last human city, and the Sentinel is a reference to the machines the humans are at war with. *The "XS" also sounds like "excess", which may be a jab at BMW (or any other luxury/sport marque) drivers who buy their sport-tuned cars overloaded with driver aids and luxury features. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *If the player has an MP5 while driving a Sentinel XS, the weapon may stick outside of the driver windshield. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Sentinel XS can have a carbon front splitter while the regular Sentinel cannot. *The Sentinel XS' picture in the Vehicles page on the Rockstar Games Social Club shows a Zion Cabrio, while the Sentinel picture shows a Sentinel XS. This is most likely a mistake. *The Kifflom Sentinel XS variant is already upgraded with Street Brakes, EMS Upgrade level 2, and Turbo tuning. *The vehicle's description on Southern San Andreas Super Autos is a reference to the fact BMW drivers (on which the Sentinel is largely based) are known to be exceedingly obnoxious. * In the enhanced version, the roof and second front bumper modification are no longer made of carbon. Instead, it is treated like a secondary color. ** The skirt and rear bumper modifications available at LSC are still made of carbon. *The badging for the Sentinel XS in GTA V bears a logo reading STD, standing for "Sentinel Tuning Division", a clear poke on 'STD's or 'sexually transmitted disease'. *Both Sentinel and Oracle have XS variants, however the Oracle XS is simply a previous generation Oracle. See Also *Sentinel - base model. *Mafia Sentinel- a gang variant of the Sentinel comparable to the Sentinel XS in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. *Oracle XS - a similarly named vehicle. Navigation }} es:Sentinel XS pl:Sentinel XS Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Übermacht Category:Coupes Category:Vehicles requested by Simeon Category:Coupes Vehicle Class